Bronte
by ravencherries
Summary: Itachi finds a pink stray kitten with emerald eyes on the side of the road. Happily, Mikoto lets him keep the mysterious creature and he doesn't know whats in store for him later on... ItaSaku/ AU Modern
1. Chapter 1

Mikoto Uchiha watched as her son walked towards his school. She leaned against the door frame as she softly gazed at him. She was carrying her youngest and toddler boy, Sasuke Uchiha. Her eldest son was nine years old and his birthday was coming up soon. Actually in just two days and she was prepping for it.

His name was Itachi. He was very, very smart for his young age. Mikoto was asked if Itachi could skip a grade. They would do so if she agreed. She easily would've said yes, but Itachi had many friends in his current grade and she didn't want to separate them just like that. Since she thought of that, she simply refused the offer.

Itachi went to school at Konoha Elementary, which was very close to his home. He's been walking from there ever his parents finally agreed. With convincing words, Itachi finally convinced them that it was safe and it'd be better since they didn't have to waste car gas on driving him two measly minutes to his school and back.

His onyx eyes looked up to the over-cast sky and he sighed as his hands pulled his bag towards the front of him. He dug through to check if he had an umbrella. With a sigh of relief, he found a white umbrella buried in his small bag. The Uchiha buried it back into his small bag and continued his small walk to school. He knew it was gonna rain when school was through.

Finally he saw the school show up on the horizon. He started fast walking towards it so he wouldn't be in the cold weather anymore. Itachi never was a fan of cold climates.

The Uchiha finally arrived into school but was utterly surprised to see everyone holding animals, while parents stood around with their own children. He kept walking through the crowded hallway and was sniffed a couple of times by close dogs. He would scowl at them and keep going to his own classroom.

As he walked into his classroom, he frowned once again and looked around in surprise. Animals were everywhere!

"Weasel-chan!"

Itachi looked over with a deep scowl adorning his small face. That nickname has stuck to him ever since he found out his own name meant 'weasel'. His blonde-haired friend, Deidara, was running towards him with a huge grin. He held a small puppy in his arms.

"Hey...Wheres your pet?"

"...What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean 'what are you talking about'?! Its bring-your-animal-to-school-day!"

Itachi gave him a perplexed glance before looking down at the small canine in Deidara's arm. It was wriggling in its place, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"When did you get a dog?" Deidara grinned once more and looked down at the small puppy with him. He cooed it by quietly saying 'Shhh'. When it finally loosened up and hung like a rag-doll in his arms, he looked up towards Itachi.

"I got him two days ago! Kaa-chan told me if I have good grades I could get a dog and so I got great grades now! His name is Katsu. Wanna pet him?"

Itachi looked at the light-brown fuzzball and reached out towards him, silently saying 'yes' to Deidara's question. As Itachi petted the dog's small head, Deidara was telling him information about Katsu, to which Itachi really didn't care.

"He's a shih tzu baby. He's only four weeks old, so be careful with him. Did you know shih tzus are called chinese lion dogs?! Neat, huh? Katsus gonna be the bestest dog in the world!"

Itachi hardly paid attention to Deidara's informal speech, he was busy admiring how soft the small pup was. He had never had a dog, nor any kind of pet to touch or to pet. Well he has alot of fish at his home, but he wanted some type of animal he could pet and an animal that would cuddle up to him.

"...So weasel-chan, wheres your dog?"

Itachi inwardly grimaced when he heard the dreaded nick-name. He removed his hand from the small head of Katsu and looked back up at Deidara. He shook his head in response. Deidara gasped loudly and almost it seemed like it was exaggerated.

"You don't have a pet?! You don't have a weasel or anything?"

Itachi gave him an irked glance.

"No. I don't have a weasel or any type of pet."

"Thats just wrong weasel-chan. Everyone needs a pet in their lives. Maybe you can get one after school?" Deidara suggested seriously. He hugged Katsu to him closer as he said that too. Itachi really did want a pet though, but maybe he could ask his parents if he could get one for him and Sasuke. He knew he wouldn't get one after school exactly...but soon maybe.

"...Maybe."

Deidara narrowed his blue eyes into slits.

"You better get one though."

"Why do you care if I get one so bad?" Itachi asked while petting Katsu. He had the strong urge to as he glanced towards the small puppy.

Deidara shrugged and was quiet for moment. He looked to be thinking of something. Suddenly he grinned at pushed Katsu into Itachi's arms.

Automatically, Itachi caught the puppy and held it close to him. Katsu gave a small mewl to the sudden move and squirmed a bit in Itachi's arms. He gave Deidara a confused look and waited for him to say something.

"What was that for?"

"You and me can share Katsu for today! Since you don't have a pet for bring-your-pet-to-school-day...Its for the best weasel-chan."

Itachi didnt bother fighting back because he actually liked the idea. He was surprised with himself since he never agreed with Deidara's ideas. They were usually something that made Itachi question why he was even friends with the blonde.

"...Okay. Thanks." Itachi said as he cradled the small Katsu in his arms. It wriggled until he was comfortable in his arms. Smiling softly, Itachi looked down at the shih tzu. He was admiring hows it white and brown fur was completely fluffy. Due to its 'fluffiness', its eyes were partly covered.

"Okay everyone! Please sit down over there in a circle and bring your pets with you. Make sure to hold them tight!" Itachi and Deidara's teacher ordered and every kid complied. Every kid in the room, including Itachi and Deidara, walked towards the corner of the room with their pets in hand and sat down in a circle ;well more like an oval.

Deidara and Itachi sat next to each other of course, and next to Itachi was his other close friend, Sasori. Sasori was holding a white cat in his arms. Once Sasori firmly held onto the feline with a tight grip, he looked over at Itachi and his eyes looked down to the creature snuggling in the Uchiha's arms.

"Hey Itachi. Is that your pet?"

"No, It's-"

"It's mine Sasori-danna! His name is Katsu."

Sasori gave Deidara an irritated look, but don't worry, it didn't bother the boisterous blonde one bit. Sasori returned his gaze back to Itachi and Katsu.

"Well this cat is my pet. His name is Eikyu."

Itachi thought about that name for a moment.

'_Doesn't that mean eternal or something?_' he thought while looking down at the owner of the name. The cat held a stotic expression, which was a pretty funny scene since he was non-stop wriggling and stirring. It was gnawing and clawing at Sasori's clothed arm as an attempt to be set free. Luckily, Sasori's jacket was strong enough not to break and tear. Eikyu really wanted to get out though...

"He's six years old. I'm pretty sure you guys seen him around at my house." Deidara and Itachi both thought of times they've been at Sasori's home and they both recalled seeing the white feline prowl around a couple of times.

"He looks annoyed." Itachi said out of the blue. Sasori nodded and scowled towards the cat in his tight grip.

"This is what you get for getting a cat. My grandmother told me some cats don't like being held for a long time. Eikyu is one of those cats, he does this all the time." Sasori said as he tried calming the cat down by petting its head gently. Deidara let out a laugh watching him. The red-headed boy looked at him with bothered glint in his hazel-eyes. Eventually, Sasori gave up and just held Eikyu tightly again.

"Well Itachi. Since Katsu isn't your dog. Where's yours?" Itachi frowned and shoke his head.

"I don't have a pet." Sasori frowned and hugged his cat harder since the cat was now biting at his arm.

"Oh, well you should get one-"

"Thats what I said Sasori-danna. He really does need one."

Deidara continued for Sasori as he crossed his arms and looked over at Itachi. This only made the Uchiha boy really want a pet of his own. Maybe he will ask his parents tonight. He could convince them like he always does. _'Time to start planning a speech...'_

Before they could continue their conversation, the three boys were stopped when their teacher knelt down towards the circle of kids. She said to introduce your own pets and to say when you got them.

When it was Itachi's turn after Sasori introduced his irritated cat, he looked at Deidara for help. He wasn't sure what to do. Deidara noted that and petted his Katsu while grinning at everyone.

"This is Katsu. Itachi and I are sharing him for today. But he is my dog and he's just a four-week shih tzu puppy!"

When everyone heard the last part, all their classmates 'awed' and looked at the puppy in Itachi's arms. He was surprised everyone was compelled to the small creature sleeping in his cradled arms. The Uchiha boy looked down and smiled.

It was for sure that he wanted a pet to call his own.

* * *

Itachi was correct when he predicted it was gonna rain after school. It was raining rather harder than he thought. He stopped at the exit of the school and watched as his fellow classmates and other school students for the safety of their dry cars. For once, Itachi regretted not being able to be picked up in his mother's warm and dry car.

He loathed the rain and finally brought out the portable umbrella in his bag. Pressing the button on the handle, he pulled it up and the umbrella popped open and he held it over his head. His hands clenched onto the handle when a cold breeze swept in. He sighed as he started walking through the increasingly growing rain.

* * *

Itachi was walking by the stores he had walked by for such a long time, but as he was looking an unusually strong wind wafted through and as Itachi was distracted from glancing at the line of stores, his grip on the umbrella broke and the umbrella flew towards the shops he was just looking at.

The boy groaned in disbelief loudly and ran towards the only protection from the rain that he had just lost. The umbrella finally stopped flying away and it stopped in front of a shop door. Itachi picked it up and glared at it when he hung it over his partially soaked head. He started walking towards the direction of his house when he saw a box next to him. It had writing on it, well all over it. It was almost not ledgiable, but Itachi made the words out-

_"Free"_

_'Thats odd...'_

To a normal person, a box like that would just be a piece of trash and they would continue on their way home. But, Itachi wasn't exactly a normal person. As far as he knew, he never seen a box like that in front of this shop and he's been in there once and the owner had a trash bin that he'd throw his stuff in and he would leave the bin outside front like everyone else.

Curiousty got the best of the Uchiha boy and he glanced inside the box.

His eyes widened when he saw the small creature lying inside. It was shivering harshly, so hard that the very box started to vibrate slightly. Itachi knelt down and kept his stare on the small feline. He brought the umbrella over it, so that it was now safe from the rain.

Itachi couldn't stop staring at it.

It had a very, _Very_ unnatural fur. Its fur was a pale pink. Itachi for sure knew that pink wasn't a natural color for animals or even humans! Did someone dye this animal pink?

The Uchiha reached for the animal hesitantly and stroked its soaked fur. He was relieved it didn't fight back but that made him worry too.

Earlier at school, Itachi learned you have to be careful with animals. Some can be non-trusting and just not like you. They would show their disgust by either attacking you or hissing, growling, etc. Especially if was a lost or stray animal.

Hopefully this little guy was just passive and it was liking him already. He doubted that though, so out of his own instinct, he picked it up gently and he tried to not move as much.

He was slightly surprised to how small and light it was. The pink feline was just the right size for his palm. All of its legs hung over and it's small head did too, but it was just so tiny. Itachi looked at it for a moment, marveling at its small frame. Finally he cradled it with his one arm and hugged it tightly to his chest, hopefully giving the shivering animal some warmth.

He didn't want to just leave it here to freeze to death. That was just cruel. Even if his mother got mad at him for bringing home a 'dirty and flea-infested' animal. He couldn't just leave it to its cruel fate.

Itachi gripped onto his umbrella's handle hard, to make sure he wouldn't lose it again and he hugged the animal tightly to make sure it was comfortable and that it was for sure that the feline wouldn't slip out of his grip.

He hastily ran home with the frail cat in his arms.

* * *

Itachi ran inside and huffed out in relif when he shut the door behind him. He was freezing and slightly soaked. The wind made the rain beat against his face and he would sometimes almost lose grip on his umbrella.

"Itachi! Your home! You should have called me to come pick you up. Its raining cats and dogs out there."

Mikoto said as she came out from the kitchen. She crossed her arms and sighed. When she looked up to say something else, she stopped when her eyes met a pink fur ball in her son's arm.

Itachi carefully closed his umbrella and sat it down near the door. He knelt and took both of his shoes off with his free hand, careful to make sure the poor animal didn't move a lot.

"Nii-san! Nii-san, your home!" Four year old Sasuke yelled as he ran out of the kitchen. As he started running towards his brother, Mikoto gripped him from under the arms and scooped him into her arms. Sasuke squeaked loudly when he was off his feet then once Sasuke was settled into Mikotos arms, he looked at his mother with a the family scowl that every Uchiha has.

"Kaa-chan! I wanna play with nii-san!" Sasuke wailed loudly. Itachi sighed and smirked at his little brother. Now that his other arm was free, he hugged the cat in his arms to give it some warmth. Mikoto noticed that and stared at Itachi for a moment.

"Itachi."

"Yes?" He answered while looking down at the kitten in his arms. Itachi concluded that it was a kitten due to its tiny structure.

"What is..._that_?"

"It's a cat Kaa-chan. What else would it be?"

Sasuke said with a smile. He loved answering people's questions. Especially if they were easy to answer. Mikoto looked at Sasuke with a smile and it soon turned to a frown when she looked back at Itachi.

"Is that correct Itachi? It's a cat?"

"Yeah Kaa-chan! I just said-"

"Shhh Sasuke! Well is it true Itachi?" Mikoto had to surpress a giggle since her youngest son was butting in on their conversation, but she still awaited for Itachi's answer.

Itachi poked the head of the kitten in his arms, hopeful to see any signs of movement. When he saw it wriggle slightly, he sighed in relief. He looked up and nodded his head.

"It is a kitten Kaa-chan. Can I give it a shower?" Mikoto knitted her eyebrows together and was about to tell her son that it was bad to keep 'flea-infested, a disease-carrying-creature and/or stray animal' at your own home. But rudely, her little son tugged at one her long, raven-locks. She winced with a small 'ow' and looked at him with a frown and raised eyebrow.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Can we keep it Kaa-chan!? Please? Me and nii-san will teach it tricks and everything." Mikoto sighed and ignored his question by looking over at Itachi with a stern look.

"Itachi-"

"Please Kaa-chan?"

Mikoto gave Sasuke a look that meant 'Be quiet or you'll be in time-out'. Sasuke received the message clearly and frowned. He ducked into Mikoto's shoulder and finally quieted.

"Anyways...Itachi what did I say about bringing-"

"-flea-infested, a disease-carrying-creature and/or stray animals' into our home? Yes I know Kaa-chan."

"Would you two stop interrupting me!?" Mikoto sighed loudly and continued, "...Then why do you have that with you?"

Itachi gave Mikoto a pleading look before stroking the still-drenched animal in his arms.

"Please Kaa-chan. I found it in a box that said free and I really want a pet."

Mikoto was losing her own battle since the way Itachi was doing his puppy-dog look. She was sure Itachi didn't know he was doing it but it worked. She tried to find excuses.

"...We have the fishes." Itachi narrowed his eyes and continued to pet the pink feline.

"Kaa-chan. Those aren't exactly pets. I meant one that I could actually hold in my arms and walk with." As he said that, he started walking towards his mother and brother. Mikoto didn't know how to say no to him.

"...Fine. We'll talk about keeping it after you give it a shower...But is _it_ a boy or a girl?" She couldn't help but wonder. They've been referring it to _it_ the entire time.

"...I dunno. But lets just say it's a boy." Itachi prefered to have a boy cat even if its fur was a girly pink. He started walking towards the bathroom in the hallway and as he walking he said-

"I'll be giving him a bath now."

"...Okay Itachi. Come to the kitchen once your done. be sure to wrap him in a blanket. One that we don't really use okay?"

With a simple 'ok', Itachi left to the closet where all the blankets were. He picked out a beige fleece blanket and threw it over his shoulder. The Uchiha started towards the bathroom and when he made it inside he shut the door behind him.

Walking towards the sink, he clogged the drain with the little clog thing and turned the sink on. It was already warm and as soon as it filled with water, Itachi nudged the kitten with his finger gently.

To his relief, the pink feline actually opened its eyes. Just barely though. He was memorized that it had sparkling emerald eyes. He has never even seen a human-being with such gorgeous eyes. All he wondered was what kind of cat was this.

He picked the kitten up by holding him under its arms and dipping its tail and legs into the water slowly. A soft mew escaped its mouth and it wriggled a bit as he slowly descended him into the warm water. Itachi smiled in relief when he didn't try to claw him or attack him at all.

After about five minutes of scrubbing, Itachi noticed that the water was turning murky with dirt and bugs. He was really dirty.

Itachi picked up the drenched cat and took out a towel from the cabinet just above him and wrapped him up snuggly. He started rubbing it with the towel to disperse the excess water and dry him off.

While doing it with one hand, he unplugged the sink with his free hand and watched as the dirt and bugs flew down the drain. Throwing the saturated towel into the bin of dirtied clothes and towels, He wrapped the beige blanket around him instead.

Itachi picked the wrapped-up kitten with both arms and carried him off into the kitchen where awaited his mother and brother. He hoped that she would say yes to him. It would make things much simpler.

"Kaa-chan, I'm done."

Mikoto turned to him and nodded. She went to sit on the dining table and she awaited for him to join. Itachi gulped.

When they sit at the dining, it means this is a serious matter.

But how was a small kitten a serious matter?

"Nii-san, lemme see him!" Sasuke said as he ran towards his elder brother with a grin. Itachi smiled at him and knelt down a bit so that Sasuke could see the emerald-eyed kitten. Sasuke giggled and reached out for him. He stroked the top of his pink head and smiled big.

"He's so cute..." In a whisper Sasuke said to Itachi, "...I hope Kaa-chan says yes. You better make her say yes Nii-san."

Itachi couldn't help but laugh a little at his younger brother's remark. Sasuke smiled in pride to have made his awesome older brother laugh. The young Uchiha smiled even bigger and started walking towards the dining table. He sat next to Mikoto and waited for Itachi to follow.

He came over and sat in front of Mikoto while cradling the kitten.

"Well Itachi...What are you gonna say?"

"Can I keep him Kaa-chan?"

Sighing the Uchiha women tangled her fingers together and brought them onto the table. She averted her onyx eyes to her son's matching ones and thought for a moment on what to say now.

"Can I see him?"

Itachi smiled and nodded. Mikoto reached across the wood table to retrieve the bundle of cat. Once she carried it and sat her eyes upon him, she smiled out of the blue. He was just so cute! She hugged him slightly and Sasuke looked at Itachi with a devious smile. It silently meant 'It was working'. Itachi smirked and nodded, turning his gaze back to the smiling Mikoto.

"Oh, He's so cute! Where'd you say you found him?"

"In front of that general store. The one on my way to school. He was in a box while it was raining."

She frowned and stroked the top of his head.

"Oh my...Well maybe you can keep him. He seems perfectly fine. We will think about it."

After hearing that, Sasuke jumped up from his seat and shrieked in victory. Itachi grinned and gave Sasuke a thumbs-up. Mikoto smiled and ignored the boys. She kept petting the kitten.

"Are you for sure its a boy Itachi? Cause I would love if it was a girl..." Mikoto said while unbinding the blanket. She picked up the kitten without the blanket and got up from her spot. On instinct, the two Uchiha brothers got up and followed her into the living room.

Mikoto sat the cat on the floor and watched as it wobbled a bit.

"I'm pretty sure its a baby Kaa-chan." Sasuke said as he sat next to his mother. Mikoto nodded in agreement. All of their eyes were directed on the pink kitten in the middle of the floor. Itachi sat on the floor and petted its head gently. Mikoto watched as a smile grew on Itachi's face. She was now sure that it would make him ecstatic if he kept the cat.

Mikoto softly sighed and Sasuke noticed that.

"So...Can we keep him?" The small boy asked. Mikoto nodded.

"Yes you can keep him." Sasuke shrieked once more and hugged Mikoto hard. She grunted from the pressure and sighed loudly when he let go and dashed for the floor, joining Itachi and their new family member.

The Uchiha women smiled when she saw them giggle. She was happy with her choice.

"Okay...But later lets take him to the vet. Just to make sure he's fine."

"Yeah...that'd be smart." Itachi said as he scooped her up. "I want to know his gender so we can name him...or her. Whatever." Itachi went to the kitchen and retrieved the beige blanket. Wrapping the no-named cat in it, he walked over to Mikoto with his usual stotic expression.

"May we go now?"

Mikoto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke tugged at her dress and agreed with his brother loudly.

"Kaa-chan, Lets go!"

"Well okay. Go get your coats."

* * *

"Uchiha-san. Your kitten is in perfect health. Nothing is wrong with it. Despite the fact he's pink...but its fine." The vet, Tsume Inuzuka, said with a reassuring smile.

Before Mikoto could reply or ask about his gender, Itachi beat her to it.

"Do you know what his gender is?" He asked as he picked him up from the metal table. Tsume watched with an amused expression as he cradled it into his arms protectively.

"Well kid, I can tell you what it is." The Uchiha family awaited for her to continue. By the way their eyes stared at her, she finally gave in and answered.

"_Shes_ a girl!"

Mikoto smiled and inwardly cheered. She wanted him to be a girl the whole time.

Itachi wasn't as disappointed as he thought he would be. It was more fitting that he was a girl.

Sasuke just didn't really care; He was getting his first pet!

"So what are you guys gonna name her? I'll give you one our complimentary new-comer ribbons if you want?" Mikoto nodded with a smile. She received a red ribbon and bent down towards Itachi to tie it onto her neck.

"Well you guys can choose." Mikoto said as she stood back up and looked down at her two boys. Sasuke and Itachi exchanged quick glances and thought for a moment. Sasuke grinned and poked Itachi. He looked down at his younger brother with a perplexed look. Everyone looked at Sasuke, awaiting for him to say something.

"We can name her Sakura! You know, cause she's pink."

Mikoto and Itachi thought for a moment and both nodded in agreement. Mikoto patted Sasuke's head gently and smiled at the two.

"That's perfect Sasuke." She averted her gaze to the wriggling kitten in Itachi's arms. Reaching out, she petted her hand just like she did with Sasuke and looked at Itachi.

"What do you think Itachi? Sakura sound good to you?"

Itachi looked down at the pink kitten and saw that it was staring back up at him with it's emerald eyes shining due to the light above them. He smiled and nodded without looking back up.

"Yes, that'll fit perfectly."

* * *

**Ehehehehe. I got the idea of this story by taking my dog a bath. Please don't ask why, I just did! ;)**

**I loved writing Sasuke's and Mikoto's dialogue. hehehe...**

**We'll this will be an ongoing story so wait for the next chapter!**

**Reviews make my day and night! And they fuel my will to finish the next chapter and are greatly appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaa-chan, Can I hold her now please?"

Little Sasuke asked as he watched his mother cradle the small feline in her arms gently. They just have returned home from the vet and Mikoto was waiting for her husband to come home to tell him about the new family member. She was assuming he'd be quite surprised at first, but being the mellow man he was, she was sure he would accept it and live with the pink feline; Plus it was just a small kitten. It wasn't some sort of horse or anything of the matter.

Mikoto sighed and smiled at her youngest son. Sasuke shot her a huge and pleading grin.

"Yes you can Sasuke."

With a gentle push, Mikoto gave Sakura to Sasuke. Immediately the little boy inwardly cheered and scooped up his new pet. He walked out of the living room and ran to his older brother's room upstairs.

Itachi was in his room out of his own will. He didn't want to be locked in his room to do his homework.

Once they returned home Mikoto told him he could play with Sakura after he finishes his work. He tried to reason with her that it was easy and there was barely any, but being the stern women she is, Mikoto told him to finish it.

Sasuke barged in with the cat in his arms and jumped onto his elder brother's bed unannounced. Itachi turned around from his desk and gave him a small glare for interrupting him, but it soon was replaced with a softer gaze when he saw Sasuke holding the pink kitten.

He put down his pen and departed off his chair towards the pair currently on his bed. The Uchiha sat down next to his young brother and looked down at the furry ball in his arms. Sasuke looked up with a grin still adorning his round face and he uncurled his arms to set Sakura free from his grip.

Immediately the pink fur ball stood up on all fours and started walking sluggishly on Sasuke's lap then soon onto Itachis. They both watched as she started pawing at Itachi's waist. The two Uchihas giggled but Itachi's giggle soon turned into a painful little boy next to him jumped a bit before looking over at his eldest and only brother. Sasuke looked up at him with wide eyes and a devastated frown on his small face.

"What's wrong nii-san?!"

The young boy said in a small panic. He saw the surprised face on Itachis and he thought that Sakura bit off something important.

Itachi noticed his increasingly panicked state and smiled at him reassuringly. Stroking Sakura's fur softly before picking her up soon after, Itachi held her up right in front of his face, which had a slight scowl.

"What did she do?! She didn't bite you or anything right?"

"No...She just scratched me and it surprised me. It's alright Sasuke."

The little boy sighed loudly with relief and his panic-stricken face alternated to a happy, relieved one.

"Why'd she do that?"

Itachi couldn't exactly answer so he shrugged and put her back down in his lap after giving her a hard stare. Although he got lost in her emerald orbs. The jade spheres that took up most of her face held nothing but life and curiousty. Why'd she have such pretty eyes? He'd never seen something so hypnotizing.

Sasuke grabbed for her and held her up just like his nii-san recently did. Shooting the small cat a scowl that run in the boy's family, Sasuke shook her slightly. He spoke in a hush, but otherwise it was stern for him.

"Why'd you do that Sakura?"

Itachi sighed and looked at the said feline in his hands. He noticed her tail was lashing side-to-side. Getting lost in thought as he watched the tail lash back-and-forth nonstop, the Uchiha remembered that when a cat's tail swished side-to-side it meant that they were agitated or upset. Itachi learned that earlier at school when his teacher explained some animals and apparently it included the cat's behavior.

Stretching his hands towards the two next to him, Itachi slowly tried to pet her head at an attempt to calm her down. Sasuke wouldn't quit his unnessecary questions for the cat. Plus he didn't know he was irritating the poor kitten. In fact he thought he was entertaining her.

"Sasuke...Cats don't talk ,you know that?" Said boy let a small laugh erupt from his lips before he sat down the still irritated Sakura on his lap.

"I know nii-san. I was just testing her."

Itachi once again sighed and jumped off his bed before returning to his almost-finished homework. Sasuke stayed on his bed while trying to cage Sakura in his arms. As you can guess, Sakura didn't appreciate it and she showed her irritation by the appendages on her small head being bent down so that they were almost not visible and baring her small but sharp teeth.

Sasuke took note in that and frowned. Removing his hands from her, he laid back onto his brother's navy-blue sheets that resembled his own. He was depressed that she didn't want to play with him.

Before he could get lost in his random thoughts and ideas, Sasuke heard a deep voice echo throughout the house. Faintly, he heard the voice of his mothers. After a couple minutes of muffled conversation downstairs, Sasuke heard footsteps lead into Itachi's room.

Itachi finished his homework right when his powerful father walked straight in with a stotic expression just like his own.

The young boy closed his books without glancing behind him at his father. Yet Sasuke leapt from his laying place and sat up with a new and energetic smile. Itachi questioned how Sasuke could change his depressed mood in a snap. He never did that when he was his age.

"Oto-san! Look it! Her names Sakura."

Sasuke picked up the glaring cat swiftly and shoved it towards Fugaku. The police cheif automatically cradled the small kitten and looked down with the same stotic expression, but to Itachi's surprise, he held a small smile and something else he couldn't name...

"Shes cute, huh?"

"Yes she is. Did you find her Sasuke?"

"Nope, Nii-san did!"

As Sasuke said that he pointed at said boy with a out-stretched arm. Itachi met eyes with his father's onyx ones and nodded. Fugaku looked down at the animal in his arm and sighed. Just as Mikoto was thinking, Fugaku was agreeing to keep the animal. It was just a small animal and his kids loved it.

"...You did Itachi?"

Itachi gulped, unknowing if he would be upset with him.

Fugaku Uchiha was one of the most sternest man. He was the chief policeman of the Uchiha Corps. He wasn't the type of man to show much emotion. Emotions that were occasional were full on glares that indicated his short-temper at its peak. Though behind the almost emotionless mask Fugaku was a very loving man to his family. He really did love his wife and children. Even if he didn't show it.

And Itachi finally seen another one of his hidden emotions.

Surprise.

The Uchiha noted his fathers mellow eyes shine into a small, well actually big, surprise. The onyx orbs both widened and his lips parted in small shock. Itachi sort of expected that...I mean c'mon; It's a pink cat with emerald eyes that he found in the street. What would you do about it?

"...Yes."

"I see...Well you guys, we'll keep her. Just take of her. It's your twos new responsibility."

Itachi looked at him in silent shock and Sasuke grinned. The oldest Uchiha in the room returned the cat back to Sasuke and turned out of the room. The two boys watched with satisfied smiles but Fugaku stopped when he stepped foot out of the doorway of Itachi's room.

With a glance over his back, he shot them a rare amiable smile that they only see sometimes every month. Now having their full attention, Fugaku spoke with a stern voice that came naturally to him.

"...You better watch that cat. She's a special one...Let's say she's your birthday present."

Itachi inwardly smiled. He walked over to Sasuke and happily the little boy handed Sakura to Itachi with a grin still decorating his face. Fugaku walked out of the room with a muffled chuckle and Itachi held Sakura close to him. In two days the boy would be ten years old and he was excited to grow up with his new pink kitten.

* * *

_8 years later..._

Konoha High School was the most elite school in the county and it had the most students in any school district also in the county. It was that amazing. Only the best of the best could get accepted there. Though that was sometimes a lie. Some kids were almost as dumb as rocks, but since their parents were rich and could pay the tuition, they've been accepted.

Plus all of the students residing there were all beautiful in their own ways.

They all possessed amazing talents, had amazing grades or were just drop-dead gorgeous. There were too many things and everyone there had either one of those. Some even had it all combined.

Itachi was one of those special students.

Itachi possessed many talents. He knew how to paint, write, play many instruments...Oh, the list can go on for a while. Throughout his school years he taught himself most of those artistic talents. All his teachers prefered to him as a prodigy and genius. And the best part was that he didn't boast about it and that's what it made it better to experience. You wouldn't expect him to do something he's never talked about so...perfectly.

Another thing he had were amazing A+ grades. He was a straight A student, honors, and active student. Also he was the student council president.

And third...He wasn't just drop dead gorgeous, he was photoshop perfect! Well that's what he has been called a couple of times. His mid-back onyx hair was silky smooth to the touch and it even looked like it from a mile away. His pale skin defined his raven locks and his matching raven eyes. These eyes were framed by unusually long eyelashes and to make them pop out more were his high, defined cheek bones. As I said, he seemed photo shopped. People questioned if he was a model and when they were told 'No', they wondered why not?

Even though he was nicknamed_ 'Perfect', 'Flawless', _or_ 'Can-I-Be-With-Him?'_, he wasn't.

Nobody was perfect.

Thats what he is always telling himself and the people who have called him that.

He had his flaws.

The elite student of Konoha High walked down the hall casually looking for a locker. Not his own though, but...

His girlfriends, Mikan.

Yes. He was taken off the market but that didn't stop girls or even sometimes boys to ask him out. Politely like always, he would say _'No, I'm sorry.'_

Finally making his way to the locker, he spotted the purple-haired girl standing in front of the grey lockers looking quite occupied. He walked through the large crowd of students and made it the back of her. Gently he tapped her shoulder. She turned around and her silver eyes looked straight into his onyx ones with pure joy.

"Itachi! I tried calling you."

"I know, I apologize but I got stuck in a meeting." He said with a small frown. With response she giggled and stood on her toes. He was quite tall compared to her even though she was pretty tall than other female classmates. Her lips met his with a small peck and he responded with a smile.

Pulling back down with a content smile, she looked up.

"It's fine. Just tell me next time." Nodding, he closed Mikan's locker for her and without a word, they both walked to their next class.

Mikan was actually a part-time model and she was Itachi's girlfriend for three months. They met at a school festival and Itachi immediately liked her odd sense of humor and her personality. The two soon talked more and more after that. They sealed their relationship statues with a kiss on their first date.

Although Itachi's family weren't quite fond of her. Mikoto bluntly told Itachi that she didn't like her and he responded with a frown of disappointment. He always looked to his mother for honest advice and she always provided, but this time he thinks that his instincts are right about her.

Sasuke agreed with Mikoto however and so did his father and older cousin. In response to them all, he gave deep frowns and questions to why not. Shisui, his older cousin, told him that she had a bad vibe and he felt as if she was bad luck waiting to happen. For some reason that bothered Itachi and he still doesn't know why.

Mikan and Itachi both stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at each other with a warm smile. They both had classes now and both of them were running a little late. Mikan's class was just the door next to her and Itachis was three doors down from hers. With a slight and silent kiss goodbye, the couple separated and went to their classes.

* * *

"Okay class. You may use this time to work on homework." The black-haired teacher said while sitting down at her desk in the front.

A hum of approval and quiet cheers were heard around the room. Everyone either started talking, moving to their friend's desk or doing homework. Itachi and Deidara sat in the middle next to each other and the Uchiha was about to pull out a piece of paper to do his homework on when the blonde next to him spoke out of the blue.

"Oi Itachi. We've gotta talk."

Said man looked over at Deidara, his childhood friend, with an incredulous look. He noticed that he had dropped his usual nickname. Despite Itachi hating the nickname, Weasel-chan, he couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

Itachi leaned into his chair while letting his pencil fall onto his desk with a small clack. He looked over and met eyes with Deidara's electric blue orbs that held a full amount of seriousness. What was up with him today?

"What is it?"

Deidara frowned deeply.

"There's a really bad rumor going around Itachi. It involves you."

Inwardly Itachi groaned in disgust. He despised rumors. They were stupid lies that spread around school just to entertain the bored. Well...That's what he thought since he was victim to many of them.

"Of course it does..." Itachi said sarcastically, "Well do you mind telling me what it is? I would like to stop it before it gets out of hand."

Once again Deidara frowned and he sighed loudly before averting his gaze to his desk.

"...Well I don't think you're gonna like it. It-"

"Deidara I don't like rumors period. Just tell me." Itachi said with full seriousness. He was just anxious to know what it was.

"...Okay it involves Mikan."

Mikan? Why would she be apart of it?

Usually she's never been put into this situations despite all the jealously of her having _'The Great Itachi_' to herself; she was too nice of a person to be lied about.

"What are they saying?"

Deidara placed both elbows on his desk and interlaced his fingers before mounting his chin on them. Itachi didn't want to wait, he wanted to know what this rumor was.

"Deidara-"

"Yeah, Yeah! Okay here it goes...You should calm down a bit before I tell you."

Itachi glared at him to continue and the poor blonde did.

"Okay, so I heard from Kisame that someone saw Mikan...She was ehmm..."

Silently Itachi glared daggers at Deidara for him to continue and Deidara recieved the message clearly.

Under his breath Deidara,"Here goes..." before finally telling his best friend.

"Mikan was making out with someone!"

Itachi didn't move or even blink. He looked...unaffected.

Deidara had his eyes clenched close and he gritted his teeth. He was expecting the worst from his weasel friend. He was expecting him to either lash out at himself or break down crying. Deidara wasn't exactly sure. But when he didn't feel any pain or hear any sobs, he slowly opened his eyes to the stotic and casual Itachi next to him.

"...Well, un?! You're girlfriend is macking it up with somebody Itachi and you look as if you know it! What the hell?!"

The Uchiha was still unphased.

"Why do you expect me to believe that?"

Deidara glared at him, but he still did make a point. Damn Uchihas.

"Kisame told me and he's the type to actually believe in the right things. Plus he's your best friend too."

Itachi thought for a moment. He did have a point.

Kisame, Itachi's other good friend, always had a knack for knowing when somethings true or just plainly false. But the fact that he trusted his girlfriend like she trusted him made Itachi not believe it. Not one bit.

"Here...If you want to know it's true..." Deidara dug through his bag for a moment before whipping out a piece of completely crumpled paper. Itachi raised a eyebrow at him and he happily answered.

He scanned the paper quickly and put the paper back into his bag.

"Okay so...You can ask Mikan herself, but I prefer you follow-"

"I'm not following her around Deidara. I trust her."

Deidara sighed at him.

"Itachi. Just go talk to her."

Inwardly Itachi felt like he should just to rid of the fact that she was 'macking' it up with someone, but he felt as if he could break their whole relationship if he asked.

Maybe he could just tell her about it and forewarn her if she hears anything...

"...Fine. Thanks for telling me."

Deidara smiled and was about to reply but as if on cue, the bell rang indicating it was time for lunch. The two got up and brought their bags with them at the same time. When they made it out the door Deidara stopped Itachi by placing his palm onto his shoulder lightly. Itachi looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"Be careful Weasel-chan."

Itachi couldn't help but smirk at his usual dialogue. Nodding simply, Itachi kept walking and over his shoulder he spoke to him reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

He walked around the quad casually searching for a flash of purple. Although there was a couple of purple-heads around, it was a pretty common color here in Konoha High. Ignoring the stares from his fangirls all around, he walked into the school when he didn't see Mikan in her usual spots or anywhere outside. She rarely ate inside; well actually she never ate inside. Where in the world could she be?

Itachi paced around the halls.

In the back of his head he felt anxious. He kept making scenarios about where she could be at. Maybe at the nurses, talking to a friend in class, skipping lunch, asking a teacher for help and getting held back, anything.

As the anxious Uchiha walked down the hall, he looked through the tiny windows on every class door and saw no one but some teachers and students. No Mikan though. A bead of sweat formed on his head from walking so fast.

_'She couldn't be cheating on me...No, She wouldn't.' _Itachi heard his inner self say. He knew for sure she was a fateful girlfriend, despite Deidara's and Shisui's comments. They've been together for three months. It wasn't that long but he trusted her.

His eyes searched through yet another window and then his breath hitched.

There she is.

The purple head of hair could be seen from a closed door's window and he sighed loudly in relief. Itachi fast-walked to the door with a small, relieved smile adorning his pale face. He opened the door after knocking lightly in advance.

"Mikan."

The teacher gave him an incredulous look and he returned it with his own, but that didn't stop him from gripping onto Mikan's shoulder and turning around. He was confused why she didn't turn to see him but he was happy that he find her.

"Mikan where were-"

"It-Itachi-sama?"

Said man let go of her shoulder and backed up with wide eyes. This wasn't her.

The girl in front of him looked identical from behind. She had long purple hair to her waist and the same uniform (Of course they would have the same uniform...).

This girl's face was completely red and her black eyes were bulging out. She looked as if she was gonna faint any minute. Of course, Itachi realized that and frowned, he turned back and started towards the door slowly.

"...I'm sorry. I was looking for someone else, excuse me."

After receiving a small nod from the teacher, Itachi ran out of the room casually. He continued his search throughout the hallways of where he think she'd be, but the search useless when he made it back to the door that leads to the still-crowded quad. When he was about to take out his phone and call Deidara he received a text from someone. He whipped his phone and sighed a deep sigh when Mikan's name popped up. Why didn't he text her in the first place.

_'...Hey lll meet you in the quad where are you? ;)'_

Itachi inwardly sighed. He didn't really enjoy how she would text but he lived with it. He soon replied with his own small text. He felt completely relieved now. Itachi still couldn't believe that he would think that she would do that to him, It was unlike her.

'_I'm in the quad. Meet me at the tree.'_

With a small smile of reassurance, Itachi started walking towards the doors that lead to the outside quad. He wasn't sure if they had time since he's been searching throughout the school for a while, but it would be just enough time to ask where she was and have just a bite to eat with her. Itachi was about to push the doors open and leave when he heard a giggle.

A very familiar giggle.

Itachi turned around to see Mikan walking down the hall in the arms of some guy. He stood there with widened eyes. But...He couldn't just think _that. _This guy could just be a friend. Only a friend.

But soon enough, Itachi could actually feel his heart break when this guy bent down and kissed_ his_ girlfriend deeply on the lips. His hand lowered down onto her waist and even lower.

The frozen Uchiha stood there and when she stopped the kiss and looked forward, he hated how her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. The guy next to her gave Itachi the same look and dropped his hand away from her immediately. Mikan stood there like a helpless fish out of water, her mouth hung open and quivered from loss of words. Itachi felt his teeth unwillingly clench together and his fists did the same as he bolted out of the door. He faintly heard the yells of Mikan calling his name, but he didn't care at all, what he wanted was to go home and stay there.

"Itachi!"

Mikan's faint yells were heard around the quad and the two of them were sure that everyone saw the scene and that the word was defiantly going around. Itachi walked to his car, which he unlocked already on the way towards it. He climbed in and tried to calm himself by trying to calm his ragged breathing.

Yet it didn't work. He just couldn't believe she did it and that for once a rumor was true.

And the one that he hoped would never come true.

He finally calmed himself to drive home. Itachi didn't care if he got in trouble for leaving, he just couldn't stay here.

* * *

The Uchiha heir walked in his home by throwing his bag on the ground carelessly and not bothering to take his shoes off. He literally stomped off towards his room. The house was empty besides him now.

Now that Sasuke was fourteen, Mikoto started going back to work and she was mostly gone from home during the morning and afternoon. Now that Itachi was alone he walked into his and sat at his bed. To his surprise he heard a loud meow from the door.

With narrowed eyes, the Uchiha looked towards the source of sound and he felt his eyes soften a bit when he saw a fully sized pink cat stalk in smoothly. Her tail swished back and forth lazily as she trotted towards him and soon jumped onto the bed next to him. He let a small smile slip as he stroked Sakura's long fur gently. He always came home to her and even though he never has told anyone about this, even his mother, but Itachi always cuddled with his favorite pink cat.

Sakura was now full-grown and she has gotten way bigger since when they have first gotten her. They found out she was very feisty and curious about everything. She would sometimes irritate everyone in the house, but they all loved her.

Sakura though loved Itachi more than anyone in the house.

Itachi cradled her into his arms and laid onto the bed gently with a soft thud. To his surprise she didn't try to squirm from him or claw him. She stayed put and purred quietly into his arm. Her red ribbon was slightly hovering his face and Itachi watched it as it swerved over him and how it moved up and down due to the cat's breathing.

"Sakura...I wish you were a human..."

Inwardly Itachi laughed at himself for such a foolish remark but since he was in such a state of shock it slipped from his thin lips. After laying for a couple of minutes, Itachi got lost in a daze of sleep and fell under the sleeping spell despite the aching pain in his chest that wasn't even physical.

* * *

A small huff of breath hit him in the face, Itachi felt a lot of pressure on his stomach and he soon realized it was Sakura. But when she get so heavy?

His eyes cracked open but he saw out his window that it became quite cloudy so that there was no glare to blind him. Although the faint daze of sleep kept in a state of drowsiness and confusion. Through cracked eyelids, Itachi looked around and as he expected he saw a fluff of pink below him, but oddly her fur was straighter than usual and...bigger?

Finally regaining his senses, Itachi fully opened his eyes and moved his hand to stroke her head. He realized that she got softer. What happened when he fell asleep?!

Itachi propped himself on his free shoulder and sort of sat up while rubbing both his eyes to rid of drowsiness. When opened his eyes and looked down at his sleeping feline, he practically shrieked out in complete shock.

This wasn't a cat at all.

It was a girl on top of him.

A naked girl.

A deep blush immediately decorated his already flustered face. This girl was sleeping soundly on him like they were a married couple. But they weren't. All Itachi could think was who the hell was she and why was she naked on my bed?!

He hesitantly nudged her shoulder while just locking his eyes on her sleeping face. He couldn't and wouldn't look down at her...naked form. When the mysterious girl wouldn't crack her eyes open, he freaked out and started to shake her vigorously.

Itachi couldn't help but note her hair looked just like Sakura's pink fur; it was long, waist-long, pink hair that looked silky to the touch.

To his full relief, she opened her eyes and to his full surprise she smiled at him warmly. Yet he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Hi Itachi-sama."

"...Wh-Wh-What?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and caged him down to his own bed by placing her hands on his shoulders gently. Forcing him to look the girl straight in the eye. This only deepened his blush to a burning feel.

"You don't know who I am Itachi-sama?"

Itachi couldn't answer. So he just stared into her eyes intently.

The pinkette let out a small, sly giggle and she looked down with her emerald eyes; strangely familiar to Sakuras.

"It's me! Sakura."

**Huzzah! This chapter was a little odd...I'll edit it sometime soon :)**

**Reviews make me very happy! and are always appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Itachi-sama? What's wrong?"

She kept him caged onto his bed with a frown. Her eyes big and full of curiosity.

He looked up with wide eyes. He was looking up at his cat. His cat that is now a human girl. A naked human girl!

"Itachi-sama..."

She bent down and nudged her nose into his throat. Immediately a blush crept up on him and he was about to freak out, but being the mellow guy he is, he simply breathed in and while his breath hitched in his throat, making him inwardly choke. Her nose rubbed up and down his throat sensibly with a soft purr.

She still acted like a cat...Did she even know she was human?!

"...He-Hey stop..."

Sadly she didn't and kept rubbing up against his neck. Her warm breath fanned down his neck and Itachi was about to push her off when she stopped and sat up, still fully bare.

Itachi noticed that too and looked to his right, completely not looking at his cat...or human...?

Out of his own will, the Uchiha grabbed the pillow that his head was resting on and threw at her, hopefully providing some cover and that she'd get the idea.

Instead, the cat-girl glared at him and held a smirk. Itachi suddenly realized what he had done. He made her feel as if they were playing and now she was getting 'frisky'.

With a low growl, she pounced at him and dodging it, Itachi rolled off the bed and once he hit the floor an audible grunt echoed throughout the room.

He laid face flat on the floor and stayed there hoping she wouldn't sit on top of him.

Muffled through the floor, Itachi spoke.

"You're...my cat...Who the hell are you?"

Just as if she read his mind, she jumped down and sat on his back. Itachi kept his face planted into the floor and stayed still as a rock.

"I am your cat Itachi-sama-"

"Do not call me that."

A pause.

"Why not?"

Inaudibly, Itachi groaned in despair. How'd she not know she is human right now? She was a cat for damn eight years!

"...Who are you?"

"Your cat...Itachi." Sakura almost sneered his name but instead she started pawing and kneading the back of his head. Her hands mixed in with his inky hair.

"How come your talking to me like that?"

Another pause.

"You are a cat. Cats do not talk back to humans like you are right now."

Sakura stopped playing with his hair and resumed her position on his mid-back.

"What are you saying?"

Itachi would have sighed loudly if he wasn't planted on the floor still.

"See right there. I'm not suppose to reply to a cat nor animal. You see, we're having a conversation. You're human! What the hell-"

He grunted loudly when she used both her hands to push his head into the wooden floor. Itachi's hands went to his side and they planted onto the floor as he pushed himself up.

For a cat, girl, whatever, she was quite strong.

He finally got onto his elbows and could now speak freely.

"As I was saying...What the hell happened?!"

"Itachi! I am a cat!"

"You're human! What happened?!"

Itachi was about to continue when he heard the door open and slam downstairs. Soon he heard foot steps leading upstairs and down the hallway...which is where his room is. And a naked girl was on his back while he was pinned onto the floor...How would he explain this to anyone?!

Sakura was still jabbering about being a cat and kept his hips stradled with her legs. Since these were desperate measures he pushed up with his elbows and the girl fell off him backwards and was on her back now on the floor. She was about to get her feisty side riled up when he covered her mouth with his hand and gave her a hard glare, still avoiding her bare body.

"Nii-saaaan. I heard what happened."

Sasuke.

Itachi inwardly groaned in complete stress. This was wors-...We'll actually this was for the best. If his mother or father came in and she was seen by them, he...he doesn't even know what would happen.

"Yes Sasuke?"

Sakura was fidgeting under his grip and clawing his wrist. Wincing inwardly, Itachi grabbed his blanket and covered him and Sakura with it. Well he kneeled down and covered his legs and Sakura's whole body.

As if on cue, the door opened and Sasuke popped in with his usual stotic expression but it had a tinge of guilt. Itachi nodded at him in acknowledgment.

"I heard about Mik- 'The hell you doing?"

Sasuke stopped right in front of the huddled up Itachi with a glint of confusion in his onyx eyes. Itachi stared back up at this towering little brother with a calm, stotic expression.

"Nothing."

"You're huddled up in a blanket on the floor for no particular reason at all?"

"Yes."

Sasuke frowned and sat at the edge of Itachi's bed. Itachi inwardly cursed and wished for him to leave. Wait...And why was he home?! There was at least an hour left of school.

"...Hey why are you home?"

"Why are you on the floor?"

The two Uchiha brothers glared at each other simultaneously for a moment.

"I see...I'm on the floor because I am simply cold. As I was saying...Why are you home?"

"I was worried about you. Naruto told me about Mikan. The word spreads fast, huh?"

Itachi sighed deeply and averted his gaze to the blanket in his lap. The whole 'Sakura' thing made him almost forget about his now ex-girlfriend, but deep, deep inside he still loved her and he knew he shouldn't after what he had witnessed today. He just shouldn't.

"Thanks Sasuke...but I'm fine. You should go back to school now."

"You should too Nii-san." Sasuke sat up from the bed and turned to his older brother.

"Let's go."

As he was about to reply, Sakura nudged under his hold a bit. Itachi inwardly frowned and he looked down at the blanket. Cursing mentally, the eldest Uchiha shook his head in response. Sasuke raised a slender brow in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Hn."

Sasuke frowned deeply and walked towards Itachi and knelt down to his level. Itachi started freaking out because his knee was right above Sakura's face. He was thankful that she was keeping still but that could change any moment now.

"Nii-san, come on!"

Sasuke grabbed the blanket and was about to pull it off when Itachi grabbed his wrist swiftly. Sasuke raised another questionable brow at his brother. Why was he acting like this?

He, to his surprise, grabbed onto the blanket and pulled.

Itachi felt his heart drop and he lowered his head in defeat while letting go of his brother's wrist.

He was awaiting for his younger brother to shriek or gasp in surprise or even fear. But surprisingly that didn't happen.

Itachi looked down and saw the blanket was gone uncovering nothing but bare ground. Where did she go? Itachi looked around for a moment and Sasuke just looked at him with even deeper worry now. Itachi looked quite frantic.

"Well...Let's go to school now."

Itachi got his composure back and gave up his search. Finally he stood up and looked down once more before looking at his brother.

"Y-Yeah..."

Then that's when it happened.

Right when Itachi thought she maybe transformed back into a cat or even just disappeared somehow, she came back.

Sasuke was walking by the bed when a hand shot underneath the bed and grabbed his calf. He shrieked out and fell face down. Itachi inwardly cursed once more. She was under the bed! How?!

"What the hell Nii-san?!"

"I-I...That-"

"Sasuke-sama!"

"No...Shit."

Itachi finally cursed harshly under his breath and saw as a still bare Sakura jumped out and rested on top of Sasuke's fallen figure. Sakura, like she did to Itachi earlier, started pawing into his head with her bare hands.

"...Who the hell-"

"It's me, Sakura! You guys don't recognize me..."

"Wh-What...?"

There's no use in hiding her now.

Itachi picked up the fallen blanket and wrapped Sakura with it. He couldn't bear her nudity anymore and Itachi doesn't want his younger brother to experience it too. Sakura immediately purred through her throat when he wrapped her.

You've got to remember she is still a cat and cats loved getting wrapped up...Well depends on the cat, and Sakura is one of those cats...or humans.

Sasuke got up onto his elbows and used them as a prop. He turned his head hesitantly to Itachi and Sakura and his jaw dropped while his eyes widened drastically.

"Nii-san! Who is she?! You just broke up with Mikan and you're shacking it up with some girl..._already_?! What is wrong with you?!"

Itachi slightly ignored him as he moved Sakura by gripping onto her shoulders gently and pushing her off him with her blanket still intact.

"I-I can't believe you! If Kaa-chan or Oto-san find out...I-I don't even know what they'll do! Probably ground you until you turn eighty or even...even make you sleep outside. Nii-san this is horrible, what made you-"

"Sasuke calm down."

For the first time in a while, Sasuke has actually said a whole paragraph. His inner-child must've risen back to its surface. Ever since he has hit his teen years and such, Sasuke mellowed out and became quieter than usual. Itachi sometimes missed his boisterous side.

Sasuke kept his wide-eyed stare on Itachi as he slowly rose up and sat down criss-cross applesauce position. He sat there shifting gazes from the stotic Itachi and Sakura, who was nuzzling into Itachi's shoulder right now.

Inwardly Sasuke sighed and he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Who is this nii-san?"

Itachi looked down at Sakura.

"It's Sakura."

"As in your new girlfriend...? She has the same name as our cat? and hair color..."

He said the last part under his breath, but Itachi heard him clearly and sighed.

Well he couldn't just plainly say our cat turned into a human when I was sleeping...And plus how did he know if this was some sort of sadistic prank from one of his crazy friends and that his cat was in a crate somewhere in this house. His poor, pink cat in a crate by herself...The thought made him cringe slightly.

...But the fact that this girl had the same exact eyes and hair color as his precious cat kept coming up in the back of his head. Also why was she naked in his bed?! That was just too much for the polite boy to see in one day. Maybe it was just an amazingly, well-planned prank. Hopefully it was.

"...Hey Sakura. Where'd you come from?"

Said girl glared at Sasuke then looked up at Itachi with the same glare.

"In a box outside in the rain. Itachi-sama found me remember?"

Both boy's eye widened drastically. How'd she know that?

"You two must be confused...huh?"

They didn't answer at all. Itachi didn't even care she used a suffix in his name when he specifically told her not to. So she took the opportunity.

"Now that Itachi-sama explained it to me before you walked in, I am human now!"

Itachi's throat was choked with hitched air and he looked at Sasuke with widened eyes. His little brother had the same expression; shock written all over.

"So...Can you teach me to be human?"

The two Uchihas sat there silently with silent shock and confusion.

There cat just turned into a human...out of the blue.

No warning, just a cat transforming into a human girl.

Why'd this happen?

"Hey!"

Sakura shriek and it cut both boys off from their state of shock. They both looked down at her with bewilderment.

"So you're our cat...Sakura?"

She nodded.

"H-How'd this happen?"

Sasuke asked quietly.

"I dunno. I just woke up with Itachi-sama like usual when he takes naps with me. When I woke up he freaked out so I pinned him down to calm him down."

She finished with a casual smile and Itachi blushed hard thinking of the earlier events. Sasuke noticed that and shifted a bit until his legs sprawled out comfortably.

"Sakura...This isn't a prank right? 'Cause if it is I'm calling the police."

Sakura shook her head casually and leaned into Itachi's shoulder making him tense all over.

"...You're our cat."

"Yes...Can't you get that through your thick-heads?"

Sasuke blinked.

"How do you know how to speak like that so normally?"

"I've lived around you guys for eight years...I learned from you guys."

Sasuke and Itachi both thought for a moment.

In both of their minds they were summarizing what was happening.

Their pink cat, Sakura, that they've had for eight years took a comforting nap with Itachi. They woke up and she was human, naked human to be precise and she didn't know she was human until Itachi told her...Many times. Sasuke comes in early from ditching school and finds Itachi sprawled on the ground with a huge blanket covering him. They both decide to leave when Sasuke gets tripped by said cat and then he finds out everything.

...Everything...doesn't...make...damn sense.

And now she was acting as if transforming into a whole other type of species was a normal occurence. And to make matters worse, they don't know why she even transformed!

Itachi felt a bit light-headed after deciphering everything and every detail. Sasuke was just plain dumbfounded and confused. Sakura was just nuzzling into Itachi's tense arm lovingly.

"You will teach me right?"

Sakura asked, muffled since she was nuzzling into Itachi's arm.

Sasuke looked at her for a long moment and finally blinked after giving her a stare down.

"...I guess so."

Itachi averted his hard gaze to Sasuke in confusion. Did he just agree to raise our cat to be human? Instead we should find out why she's like this and find a way to change her back! This is the opposite of what to do.

"What do you say Itachi-sama?"

Itachi thought for a moment.

Maybe in the process they could find something that'll lead them to a clue about what happened. He really didn't have any choice. If he didn't think ahead he would've immediately and bluntly said 'No'. But this could be his only lead and he wanted his cat back.

"...Yes."

Sakura grinned and purred into Itachi's shirt sleeve.

"...You've got to stop doing that Sakura."

She continued.

"Why?"

"It's not human-like."

Sakura stopped purring and lifted her head away from him.

"Oh...Really?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Yes."

"Oh..."

Itachi inwardly sighed in dread.

Now he had the job to teach his beloved cat to be human now. How did he get caught in this predicament?

"Do I eat human food now?"

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows together in thought. That was true...Was she to continue eating normal cat food or to start a diet of eating human food?

Itachi thought the same and was deep in the process of an answer. If she was to eat human food now...It might take a while to change her back and then by then she would be used to eating human food and that is defiantly unhealthy. But it's unhealthy to eat cat food, especially for humans. Itachi could feel a headache erupting in his head from such thoughts. Before he could say anything Sasuke spoke leisurely.

"Yeah human foods good."

Itachi gave him an incredulous look.

"What?"

"Never mind..."

Itachi looked down at Sakura, who was looking at Sasuke with a small...glare? What did have against Sasuke? Itachi was for sure that she loved Sasuke as equally to everyone else.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Sasuke is bothering you isn't he?"

She said it quietly, maybe just for him to hear. He was frankly surprised but slightly amused by her behavior. Itachi shook his head.

"No...He's fine."

A smile adorned her pale face.

"Alright."

Sasuke ignored their whole small chat with a scowl. He gave Sakura a small smirk in which she returned with her own.

"Hey Nii-san."

"Hn?"

"Are we going to tell Kaa-chan and Oto-san about her?"

Itachi sighed and gave him a worried look.

"...I'm not sure yet."

Itachi wasn't even sure how they would react. Probably more surprised than the two boys were or worse...

All possible scenarios flashed through Itachi's mind and he had absolutely no idea what to do. Maybe it was for the best they didn't say anything but then they would wonder where their precious, kitten Sakura is and the two boys wouldn't have an alibi except to say she ran away. That would make matters much worse.

Maybe they should tell...

That conclusion ran through the Uchiha's minds continuously as they kept thinking.

What were they to do?

* * *

**Sakura is human now! I've been waiting to write this part! I was debating whether if Sasuke should know about Sakura's transformation or not...but now I'm having troubles if I should let Mikoto and Fugaku know about her now. Ugh. Tell me what you, fellow readers, think! :)**

**I apologize for any mistakes. :(**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and make me cry tears of pure joy! :)))**

**Until next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the wait everyone! I've been very busy with school since you know the school years are ending all around and I've been working on late assignments and much more. But I hope you enjoy the update of Bronte, and I did listen to your reviews about whether or not for the Uchiha brothers to tell their parents about Sakura's transformation. You'll see the answer when reading. ;)**

**And... Happy Birthday Itachi! C: (Augh this is late!)**

**I am sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

"Here put these on... Please."

Sasuke said to Sakura as he handed her a stack of neatly folded clothes. His mother's clothing actually. The cat girl held the clothes as she looked at Sasuke with a questioning look. Sasuke was just waiting for Itachi to come back. He would know exactly how to handle this situation. Well really no one knows how to handle this kind of situation. Itachi was just cool-headed and all Sasuke could think right now was that his cat is now a girl. Naked inside his house, alone with him.

A faint blush lingered on the young Uchiha's face as he averted his coal eyes to the window. Sakura however was still staring at him with the clothes in her lap. They sat in the living room couch while she was completely bundled up in a thick blanket, blocking off any of her milky, bare skin.

"Sasuke-sama."

Said boy blinked and slightly jumped on the couch they both sat down.

"What?"

"I don't want to put these on. There's no point in... clothing."

Sakura stated easily.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he sighed longingly.

"Well you want to be human right? Or act like it?"

The pink-haired girl nodded.

"Humans put clothes on to keep their decency. So put it on unless you don't want us to teach you to be human."

Sakura blanched and jumped up from the couch. The blanket fell to her feet and Sasuke almost squeaked in surprise but his pride stifled it down and instead he just shut his eyes closed and turned his head away from the bare girl standing next to me.

Luckily she didn't say anything but instead she ran out of the room, leaving Sasuke to assume she was going to go and comply to his request. Now he could just wait for his big brother to return from getting some things at the store.

Itachi was going out to retrieve some 'lady' products. As much as he didn't want to risk being seen buying feminine products, he knew he had to. Plus Sasuke wouldn't budge.

As if Sasuke didn't wait enough, Itachi walked through the front door and into the living room holding two plastic bags apparently filled with materials unknown. The eldest Uchiha sat down the bags on the kitchen table and came back to the living, seating himself next to Sasuke on the couch.

"Where is she?"

"I gave her clothes to change in."

Itachi nodded and leaned back into his chair. Arms sprawling out on the top of couch as he let a sigh of stifled stress come out. Even if he was known to deal with even the worse situations this was too much. But it wasn't even normal circumstances! His beloved cat of eight years turns into a human girl out of no where. Plus she knows how to talk and she wants to learn how to be human!

He recalled that he specifically wished for her to be human when he came home earlier from... witnessing his now ex-girlfriend cheating on him. Another pained sigh escaped his throat lowly. This actually had to be the worse day of his life. He could honestly say that without stuttering or thinking it.

And it is the most confusing day of his life.

Onyx eyes flashed as they averted to the sound of someone walking towards their front door. Sasuke's identical eyes also turned towards the noise. The two Uchihas jumped from the couch and quietly, yet swiftly walked to the door.

"Who's here?"

Sasuke asked in a hushed whisper. Itachi hushed him with his a brief glance and returned his attention to the door. Their school had just gotten out and maybe it was just Sasuke's friends or Itachi's. Who knew, but Itachi doubted it was their parents.

But unfortunately he heard a too familiar voice and he for once was wrong in his life.

"...Oh shi-"

"Shh... Just.. Go and get Sakura. Do not let her come down here or let her see mom."

Even though this whole situation was extremely stressful, Itachi knew he couldn't let them get caught. Because like Sasuke said... Their parents wouldn't be the most happiest people when they find out. Or take this situation delicately.

"Why?-"

Itachi glared at Sasuke when he heard his mother's voice and steps getting louder. As they heard the jingle of her keys, Sasuke jumped up and ran, quietly, where they saw Sakura stalk off to.

Itachi stood up to his normal height and before he could go back to the living room and pretend nothing just happened, the door swung open and slammed into his face. Hard.

A loud grunt escaped his throat as his mother looked at him with wide eyes and a loud gasp escaped her throat. Immediately her hands reached for him and her small hands rested on his abused face. Itachi was still slightly dizzy from the hard hit but the caress from his mother made it less noticable.

"Itachi! What were you doing in front of the door?!"

He blinked and smiled to reassure his mother it was alright.

"...I was just about to go outside."

Mikoto put down one hand and left the other to linger on her son's pale face. Her eyebrow raised up in question.

"Why? Did you not just get home from school?"

Itachi frowned and nodded. Where was this going?

"I... I was going to go to Sasori's house..."

He said almost too quietly. Yet Mikoto took it and smiled softly before letting her hand fall from her son's face. With a turn on her black heels, she moved aside from Itachi and started towards the living room. Itachi sighed inwardly in relief as he shut the door and followed his mother.

Briefly he looked in the direction where Sasuke scurried to and heard slight noises that he couldn't hear. Hopefully Sasuke is able to handle Sakura. From what recently happened with Itachi and Sakura, he concluded that she was very tricky. How did she escape his grip when Sasuke arrived to them under the blanket? He didn't even feel her slip.

The light hum Mikoto started singing made Itachi let go of his thoughts and return to his plan.

"Why are you home early mother?"

The Uchiha said as he watched said women put her bag down and walk towards the kitchen door. He followed once again for an answer and sat down at the counter. Mikoto turned to him and opened the fridge while finally answering his question.

"Oh I asked to get off early because I want to start cooking a special meal Itachi. You must've known that."

She said as she brought out multiple ingredients to the counter at which Itachi sat at. The raven-haired boy had no idea what she was talking about and opened his mouth to ask but he got interrupted when Mikoto sat down a big, tin bowl in front of him.

"Itachi it's your father's birthday."

Said boy's mouth whispered a silent 'Oh' and he continued to watch her rummage through every cabinet in the big kitchen. He was still worrying about Sasuke's ordeal and he was wondering how his little brother was keeping that pink-haired girl down.

"Hey where's Sakura? I'm surprised she hasn't come say 'hello' to me yet."

Itachi tensed up immediately when he heard the name Sakura and he felt the headache rushing in. Mikoto put down two bowls at the counter as she turned to Itachi with a raised eyebrow. Also a questioning glint in her obsidian eyes.

"Itachi?"

Then realization hit the Uchiha mother.

"You lost her?!"

Itachi blinked and stared at her with his stoney expression and tried to figure out how she got this idea.

Mikoto frowned deeply and gave Itachi a brief look before picking up her phone.

"Itachi how did you lose our baby?! She's like family. That's like losing Sasuke! I-I got to call our neighbors... You know she-"

"Mother. How did you get that idea?"

Mikoto stopped dialing on her phone and looked at Itachi with an incredulous look. Itachi could almost say what just happened was humorous but in a way they actually lost Sakura.

"...You said you were going outside. You rarely do that on school days, so I thought you were going out to look for Sakura maybe. You didn't lose her then?"

Itachi nodded slowly.

Mikoto smiled crookedly and muttered a quick apology before returning to her earlier search for kitchen ware and ingredients.

"So where's Sasuke? He should be here too since your here."

Shit.

Itachi tried to calm himself down as he unwillingly let scenarios pass through his already stressed out mind.

What if he wants them to run some errands for the dinner? What if she wants him to come down? What if-

What if she goes looking for himself?!

Itachi knew if she did that he couldn't stop her. She was a very stubborn women and it ran in their family. It especially affected Sasuke though but Itachi does have his stubborn side.

Gingerly, Mikoto sat her hand down on Itachi's shoulder and shook it. Itachi looked up to meet Mikoto's onyx eyes that were identical to his own.

"Itachi... Are you alright? You seem shaken up today?"

Nodding, Itachi feverishly got up from the chair and started towards the staircase. Leaving a confused Mikoto behind.

"I'll go get him mother. Just finish whatever you were doing."

He said over his shoulder before he ascended up the stairs.

* * *

"Just sit down dammit!"

"This is why I like Itachi-sama better! You're so mean!"

Itachi groaned and rushed to the closed door that held the hushed argument inside. Didn't they know that they were talking somewhat loud?!

"Why can't you just not move for at least five minutes!? And good 'cause I'd rather not deal with you all the time."

He briefly heard Sakura... growl? Maybe hiss. He could practically hear Sasuke's famous scowl through the door and before their fighting could go on, Itachi busted through the door and glared at the two of them. Sasuke was sitting on his bed with what Itachi expected. A huge scowl was on his face. However Sakura was standing in front of him with a scowl of her own and her fists were clenched.

Fortunately she had clothes on and when Itachi held the door wide open, they both turned to him with surprised expressions.

"Please be quiet! Mother is downstairs and she might hear you. Unless you want her to come up here and see this whole mess."

Sasuke frowned and bowed his head down to the floor. But Sakura grinned and practically ran towards Itachi with open arms. Her arms clinged onto to him tightly and a brief grunt escaped his mouth. A low purr rang through Itachi's shirt and her face was buried in his chest. Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms as he watched Itachi sigh as well.

"Hey nii-san..."

Itachi averted his eyes to Sasuke and nodded in acknowledgment. He tried to ignore the girl strangling him this very moment and he frowned.

"Itachi-"

"Just Itachi. Stop calling me 'Itachi-sama' please."

Said boy immediately interrupted the cat-girl as she looked up with her shining emerald eyes. The same eyes Itachi fell in love with when he saw the battered kitten many years ago.

Itachi felt her nod into his chest and she let her grip go on him before backing up towards Sasuke and sitting next to him. Sasuke gave her a quick glance and averted his onyx orbs back to Itachi; Awaiting for a plan to set in.

"So... What's gonna happen?"

Itachi rethought that question in his mind for a moment.

_What was going to happen_?

This literally all just happened. Their beloved cat turning into a full-grown girl and plus Itachi's breakup. It wasn't what you called a normal day. Nor the best day. Inwardly Itachi cringed and averted his obsidian eyes to the pink-haired girl in front of him. She was staring back at him with her sparkling, emerald eyes.

Should he tell his mom now so that they can break the news to their father later? Now that would be a nice birthday gift. Or maybe they can just play it off as a friendly new girl just came to school and they befriended her. But where would she live? Maybe they could just say they found this girl on the street...? Just like when they actually did find her as a cat.

But the same rules wouldn't and couldn't apply. Finding a small kitten is different from finding a grown girl! Completely different. Now Itachi felt stupid for even thinking that. Itachi even went to the extreme of thinking that if he wished for her to be a cat while sleeping with her would work. It did when she was cat right?

But the one thing that bothered the older Uchiha was how? How did she even change?

Did wishing actually work? Since that is what he 'wished' for. For Sakura to be human and look at her now. Sakura _is_ a human girl.

"Nii-san?"

Itachi blinked.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to-"

Itachi never knew how it felt to feel your heart drop until now.

The door behind him opened and revealed Mikoto.

"Itachi, Sasuke. What are you two- Who... Who's this?"

Itachi didn't even bother to turn around. Instead he just locked his eyes onto Sakura who looked to be ready to pounce on his mother. By the slowly becoming grin on her face and her jade eyes glinting in amusement. Her pink lips parted probably to yell out Mikoto's name but Sasuke slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest tightly.

"Who is this?"

Mikoto repeated with a more stern and serious tone. Itachi finally turned around and saw that her arms were crossed with her face scrunched up in a distraught expression. But who could blame her.

"Itachi. Sasuke. Tell me now."

The two could tell she was getting annoyed with them not answering. So Itachi randomly spit out an answer and he knew Sasuke would gravely regret it. And same with himself.

"She's... Sasuke's girlfriend mother."

Mikoto lost her scowl and it was replaced with the happiest face Itachi has seen in a while from his own mother. Her eyes lit up and she ran towards Sakura and Sasuke with a big grin and open arms.

"Really?! Sasuke, how come you haven't told me?! You're so pretty...um what's your name, miss?"

Itachi watched with wide eyes and he was actually speechless. Sasuke's expression was identical as he watched his mother smiling deeply at Sakura, who was locked under his arm with a scowl that was briefly changed into a surprised expression.

Her jade eyes looked towards Itachi, who was behind Mikoto, out of her sight, and silently asked what to do. She finally figured out that none of this was normal for her family and she knew the Uchiha brothers would not be estatic with her if she jumped onto Mikoto and told her everything that happened.

Nope.

So instead the cat-girl, smiled gingerly and, learning from watching her care-takers, stuck out her hand.

"Hello. I am Sakura... Ha-Haruno...?"

"Sakura Haruno! What a fitting name!... Y'know, you remind me of our cat, Sakura. She has pink hair like yours... and green eyes too... That's a little odd."

Itachi was frankly surprised with how Sakura handled the situation. Honestly he thought she would pounce his mother and explain to her bluntly that she was their cat. He was actually proud. Maybe she did learn something.

But where did the name Haruno come from?

"Oh well... Sakura-chan, would you like to stay for dinner? If that's okay with your parents. Should I call?"

Oh no.

This was what Itachi was expecting.

He was at a loss of words but to his surprise, Sasuke spoke.

"Mother. Sakura's parents have gone on vacation and I was going to ask you... If she could stay here for the time being...?"

Sasuke asked with a tiny voice. He didn't know how his mother would respond.

"Oh... Um sure. I just wish you would've asked me earlier so we could've arranged some things with her parents, but... Yes she could she stay. You seem fairly trusting Sakura-chan."

Itachi and Sasuke were both silently surprised.

Very surprised.

Their mother is just letting some girl stay with them for however long and she did not make a fuss about it. Nothing at all. Why was today just so weird?!

"How long are you staying Sakura-chan?"

"Three months."

Itachi replied immediately.

All eyes turned to him.

"...I see. Do you have all your clothing?"

"Yes."

Itachi replied again.

Leaving a dumbstruck Sasuke in his wake.

"Hm. Where ne?"

Itachi gulped.

"We're going to get the rest of it tomorrow."

"Aa. Okay. Seems you three got this all planned out."

Mikoto turned to Sakura with a smile.

"Sakura-chan. It was nice to meet you. Please enjoy your stay here and well talk over everything at the dinner table tonight. Until then."

Then she turned to Itachi with a serious gaze.

"Itachi. Sasuke and you must show her around the house and since this dinner will take a bit of time, please show her around the neighborhood."

"Wait. Why the neighborho-"

"Just do it."

He nodded and watched Mikoto walk out the door. A loud sigh of relief escaped his throat and he finally turned back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"... Well shall we?"

* * *

"Nii-san. Are you sure we should do this? I mean what if she changes back?"

Itachi retrieved the bag from the woman at the counter with a small thanks and turned back to Sasuke and Sakura.

The bag held female school uniforms and multiple other school materials, like a briefcase, shoes, ribbon.

Their plan was to 'apply' Sakura to school and see how long this waits out. Since Itachi was school president, he knew exactly how to fill the forms out with ease and how to make it look like she was an actually attendee.

Even though he deeply hated doing this.

Tomorrow was her first day and he decided that because it would look suspicious with his parents if she didn't go to school.

"Itachi."

The two brothers stopped walking when they heard Sakura speak. She had not spoken this whole time and for some reason, it worried them.

Itachi turned to her and silently awaited for her to continue and she did with a serious glint in her emerald eyes.

"I don't want to go to school. It's pointless."

"You think everything is pointless."

Sasuke added immediately as they continued walking. Sakura glared at him briefly before turning back to Itachi with softer eyes.

"Please Itachi-_sama_."

Itachi groaned lowly and stuffed his hands in his pocket as they continued their sluggish pace on the street.

"Sakura you have to go if you don't want to look suspicious."

Sasuke and Itachi continued walking and were happy to not hear her fight back. But they didn't notice her stop until they were quite far from her. They turned back and saw her standing a good distance away with her head drooping down towards the ground. Itachi's eyes widened when he saw what seemed to be a tear fall from her face. Why the hell was she crying?

"...Sakura?"

Sasuke watched as Itachi started walking back to Sakura hesitantly. The younger Uchiha silently concluded that Itachi was very fatherly.

"Hey what's wro-"

Then a very, _very _loud wail rang through the street. The street full of people. People that turned towards the crying girl and wondered what had happened.

Sakura was now on her knees sobbing loudly and Itachi was standing right in front of her staring down with a confused expression, while he muttered a few curse words he wouldn't dare say in front of his mother and father. Sasuke turned around and sighed loudly as he felt the embarrassment crawl up.

She kept yelling-

"I don't want to go to school!"

While Itachi kept saying to her in a hushed tone, hopeful for no one to hear him.

"Sakura. Stop. You have to go- Just please. I'm sorry! Just get up."

She was like a damn child!

People were now walking by staring and a few people had the courage to just stop and stare at the scene.

Even though Itachi didn't want to attract even more attention, he did what he had to do.

He bent down and scooped Sakura up in princess-style and started fast-walking towards their home with Sasuke in suit. Sakura was still loudly crying but now it was muffled as he cried into his shirt. As they now ran, many people watched in confusion as the two Uchiha brothers and a loudly sobbing pink-haired girl in one of their arms sprinted through the streets and to their house.

Itachi knew he was going to go crazy before all of this got stable.

* * *

**Hope'd you enjoyed! This chapter was sort of fillerish but not really. **

**Reviews are always appreciated and they make my day and night! :)))**


End file.
